Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-2q - 3}{q} \div 7$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{-2q - 3}{q} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-2q - 3) \times 1} {(q) \times 7}$ $k = \dfrac{-2q - 3}{7q}$